Smash
Für die Smash verzauberrungen, begib dich hierhin. Beschreibung Details *Attackiert das Ziel mit einem starken Schlag. *Höhere Ränge erhöhen den Schaden. *Ab Rang 9, werden Stärke und Willenskraft hinzugewonnen. *Ab Rang 5 verursacht Smash einen Flächenschaden. **Der Angriffsradius und Winkel hängt von der geführten Waffe ab. *Stößt den Gegner zurück und bringt diesen zu fall. *Schlägt durch des Gegners Defense skill und stößt den Gegner immernoch um. **Desweiteren ignoriert er den Effekt des Skills Defense. *Smash wird gekontert wenn der Gegner dich mit einem Normalen Angriff trifft (sowie mit Windmill oder Charge). *Smash wird von durch des Gegners Counterattack aufgehalten. **Desweiteren, ein nah gelegender mitspieler kann den entstanden Flächenschaden an den Smasher zurückbefördern wenn er den Skillrang 5-1 besitzt. (übersetzungs fehler?) *Bei 2 Personen Begegnungen (Spieler vs Monster oder Spieler vs. Spieler) wird die Person mit der besseren Verbindung oder aktuelleren Angriffsreihenfolge den schaden zuerst austeilen. **Du kannst warscheinlich eher den Schaden austeilen wenn du den Angriffsknopf mehrfach betätigst und den Auto-Angriffs-Mode eingeschaltet hast. **Dies gilt nicht für Gremlin's und Gargoyle's weil sie eine sehr schnelle Smash Animation haben. Sie werden treffen, egal was passiert. *Einige Monster werden automatisch den Smash kontern wenn dieser als erstes gegen sie benutzt wird. (z.B. Gorgons) **'Siehe Intuition für eine detailierte Liste.' *Einige Monster können "vortäuschen" das sie Defense benutzen wollen. Sie werden mit geladenem Smash in richtung Spielfigur laufen und werden ihn nach ein paar sekunden benutzen. *Smash animation hängt von der geführten Waffe und Rasse ab. *Smash kann nicht mit einem Bogen ausgerüstet benutzt werden. *Ein seltenes Ereignis ist, dass die Durchführung des Smashes von Monstern "glitcht". Sie werden Smash ausführen, aber der Spieler wird NICHT zurückfliegen oder Schaden erleiden. Jedoch wird der Spieler in der Lähmungs animation eingefroren und dennoch die Möglichkeit haben Skills zu Laden, aber er kann sich für eine Zeit nicht bewegen. **Dies passiert häufiger bei Ratmen und anderen Humanoiden Monstern. **Es ist ein noch selteneres Ereignis, dass es entgegengesetzt funktioniert, d.h. das Monster wird gelähmt. **Bedenke, dass wenn du versucht Smash auf jemanden zu verwenden der dabei ist Windmill zu benutzen, dann , dann wird dieses gelähmt von der Smash Animation sein aber wird nicht richtig "getroffen" vom Smash. Der Smasher jedoch, wird von Windmill getroffen. **Manchmal, wenn man versucht Monster mit Smash anzugreifen die gerade aufstehen, dann wird es agieren als hätte es einen Normalen Schlag erhalten. Es wird nicht gelähmt und wird warscheinlich versuchen den Smasher anzugreifen. *Siehe Solo SmashMill, Team SmashMill, Smash Tennis, Ice Tennis, Support Smash, für Strategien im Kampf. Skill Zusammenfassung Obtaining the Skill Human *Rede mit Trefor bevor du 5 Young Brown Foxes im Rescue Resident jagen gehst. **Bis du dies nicht erfüllt hast wird es dir nicht möglich sein Smash auf Rang F zu erhöhen. Oder, *Rede mit Lassar über Skills. Du wirst das Buch An Easy Guide To Smash Skill erhalten. Oder, *Nehme im Basic Combat Mission unterricht in der Schule von Ranald teil. Elf *Lernt man wärend der Practice Defense Beginner Quest. Giant *Lernt man wärend der Defense training Beginner Quest. Trainings Methoden Novizen Rang Rang F Rang E Rang D Rang C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title Smash Master Stamina +20 Strength +20 Luck +20 Protection -10 Dex -20 Advancement Arena Testing When entering the arena you're given approximately 60 seconds to arrange and prepare skills. Monsters will spawn at planned intervals. For the 1st dan exam, the first set is a group of Green Gremlin followed by 1 Giant Worm with higher damage and hp than natural spawns. After those two are the spawning of a group of Knoll followed by Red Sickle Laghodessa complete with windmill, followed by a group of Red Kobold As the battle continues on, you may be lucky enough to get your hands on a rare item from the enemies you kill. Shields, extra swords, and Hp and Stamina potions are all available.